Insomnie
by Larm
Summary: 1ère partie du Cycle du Sommeil Une vie tout à fait normale n'est pas tout à fait ce qui leur est nécessaire. Parfois, un simple moment en présence de quelqu'un de spécial peut tout changer et donner de l'espoir... Reviews ?


Les G-Boys sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter. Dommage d'ailleurs...

Une 'tite review s'il vous plaît les gens ?

Insomnie

Les pilotes de Gundam étaient pour ainsi dire à la retraite. Ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre de la guerre, belle et bien finie. Ils n'avaient plus à avoir peur d'être reconnus comme terroristes et exécutés, la peine de mort abolie. Ils n'avaient plus à tuer des gens et à détruire des bases d'OZ, l'organisation, son chef et ses locaux définitivement rayés de la carte. Réléna, désormais une amie sincère, les avait aidé à se fondre dans la masse des gens normaux et à commencer une nouvelle vie.

Pourtant tout cela ne les empêchait pas de faire des cauchemars sur le passé sanglant qu'ils partageaient. Cela ne tranquillisait pas Heero d'être sans arrêt sur le qui-vive, ni Duo de se retourner avec un couteau dans la main dès que quelqu'un le fixait, ni Trowa de disparaître à la simple vue du sang, ni Quatre d'avoir des sueurs froides à intervalles réguliers comme les tours de garde qu'ils effectuaient, ni Wufei de jouer avec son sabre en pensant à faire seppuku, tout cela bien trop souvent à leur goût.

Heero, dès la fin de la guerre, avait repris des études et était devenu un chirurgien renommé dans la ville où il exerçait. Le week-end, l'ancien pilote devenait horloger à "Tic-Tac", une petite boutique lui appartenant, située en face de l'hôpital, et était toujours prêt à venir pour une opération urgente. Il ne dormait que deux heures par nuit, temps court mais suffisant pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Duo avait ouvert une station-service garage, la "Clé des Routes", dans la ville voisine du métis. L'affaire lui avait pris du temps, de l'argent, et beaucoup de travail et de patience. Habile de ses mains, il était à mi-temps électricien et dépanneur, demandé dans toute la région pour ses réparations rapides, fiables et au coût raisonnable. Il avait aussi développé un talent de photographe sachant emprisonner l'instant magique dans sa pellicule. Insomniaque de nature, l'américain n'avait besoin que d'une à deux heures par nuit, sachant que la délivrance l'attendait à la fin du mois.

Trowa, après un bref séjour au cirque, avait entreprit des études pour devenir boulanger, pâtissier et chocolatier. Très bon artisan, il était passé maître dans la dernière discipline, et était à présent propriétaire de "La Flamme en Chocolat", la boutique minuscule mais très connue de la ville où exerçait Heero. N'ayant pas la simple envie de se reposer plus de trois heures par nuit, son corps ne semblant pas l'exiger, il plongeait dans les livres de la Bibliothèque Nationale où il devenait un chercheur du passé, un historien de renom qui publiait des ouvrages précis et comptait les jours jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Quatre, qui avait du reprendre la Winner Corp. après de longues études d'économie et de politique, quittait son bureau de PDG le soir et allait jouer du violon dans les rues de la même ville que Duo, chacun voulant écouter "l'Ange au Stradivarius" qui faisait des concerts aux spectateurs émerveillés et aux étoiles qui l'aidaient à patienter jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Wufei, dernier de son clan, avait trouvé le moyen de perpétuer la tradition familiale en fondant une école renommée où il enseignait aux enfants son art du combat et sa notion de la justice avec équité. Pouvant parfois ne pas avoir besoin de dormir pendant une semaine, s'écroulant parfois de fatigue et dormant cinq heures de suite pour se réveiller frais et dispo, le chinois avait fait reconnaître ses talents de peintre en créant des toiles aux couleurs toujours changeantes et aux thèmes toujours différents et époustouflants, mais qui ne laissaient jamais aucun doute sur le sentiment qui, derrière la patience et la minutie de toutes les petites touches de peinture, se faisait entrevoir : l'impatience de voir la fin du mois arriver.

Car à la fin du mois, les cinq anciens pilotes se retrouvaient dans une grande propriété achetée en commun, et durant deux jours, ensembles, ils recréaient l'ambiance de fraternité et de confiance qu'il y avait entre eux et qui, pendant leur séparation, s'atténuait, pour revenir lors de leurs retrouvailles mensuelles. Pourvue d'une piscine, la maison possédait un mobilier simple et confortable, des murs aux teintes claires et de nombreux tableaux du cinquième ex-pilote, mais dans ceux-ci l'impatience n'avait plus lieu d'être. Une chambre lumineuse occupait tout l'étage et avait en son centre un grand lit très large où les cinq jeunes hommes se rassemblaient et s'endormaient pour deux longues, réparatrices et véritables nuits de sommeil.

Deux journées pendant lesquelles ils n'avaient plus de tics, de frissons, de cauchemars, de peur. Des journées ayant un goût de paradis, avec des repas à une table ronde et un dessert de Trowa, toujours une nouveauté au goût exceptionnel. Des soirées devant un feu de cheminée ronflant où Quatre jouait une mélodie envoûtante qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait encore. Des après-midi où Heero assemblait de nouveaux rouages complexes et passionnants pour ses montres aux tic-tac incessants. Des matinées où Wufei créait de nouvelles couleurs dans lesquelles eux cinq se retrouvaient. Des levers de soleil que Duo refusait de manquer en disant que chaque aurore est différente de celle du jour d'avant, et qu'ils finissaient tous par admirer au travers de la baie vitrée.

Des nuits où Heero, à l'extrême gauche du lit, terminait invariablement le nez dans le cou de Duo et dans les bras de celui-ci, qui le serrait contre lui avec tendresse et se collait à la source de chaleur derrière lui. Dos à dos avec son meilleur ami, Quatre était bouiné contre Trowa qui ne l'en empêchait pas, et même le rapprochait de lui. Plus à l'écart, Wufei ressemblait toujours à une sorte de sentinelle qui protégeait les autres, et ceux-ci le remerciaient par de simples petites attentions.

Le retour à leur vie leur pesait toujours beaucoup, et le temps semblait passer en années plutôt qu'en jours. Ces quelques instants d'éternité ne paraissaient n'être qu'un rêve jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau. Pour ce sommeil réparateur en présence et en confiance des personnes qui comptaient le plus dans leur vie, ils étaient près à tout. Même à refaire la guerre...


End file.
